


I'm Tired

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bunker Sex, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Impala Makeouts, M/M, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Season/Series 12, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: The guys come home from a case andiameter Dean and Cas share a moment in the Impala that leads to something better in the bedroom.





	

Sam goes on ahead into the bunker. Cas slides out of the back seat of the Impala and almost follows, but hangs back when he sees Dean hasn't even opened his door. He turns and decides to join him, content to sit in silence as long as Dean understood his mere presence as a form of support.

 

Dean leans back, head on the headrest. He closes his eyes and takes a hard gulp. His mouth is dry, his right knee is throbbing with arthritis. His lower back will probably be stiff as hell tomorrow even after a good night's rest on his memory foam mattress. He lolls his head toward his quiet passenger.

 

“I’m tired, Cas,” is all he says. He knows Mr. Literal over there will probably just take it at face value and offer to help him to bed. Instead he feels a warm hand cover his on the leather seat.

 

“As am I, Dean,” Cas replied. He was physically incapable of being tired since his grace had been recharged but his essence, his soul, was weary. They’d been through so much together. They’d been on other planes of existence, other timelines, heaven and hell. 

 

Dean didn’t withdraw his hand. He’d long caved on the personal space issue, growing to feel more uncomfortable when Cas was too far away from him. He appreciated the affection. “Wanna go away with me? Ditch this gig for a long weekend? Just the two of us.”

 

“That sounds pleasant. Where would we go?” Cas gazed at the hunter. This wasn't the first time he’d proposed this idea.

 

“One of Bobby's cabins, old safe house. There's a lake not too far. Nice place to drink beer, catch a few fish. Sit by the fireplace and enjoy the peace and quiet. Turn off our phones.” Dean fantasized about that place often. If they didn't have the bunker he could see himself retiring out there. He’d be the next Rufus, an old curmudgeon.

 

“Then let's go. Just drive. Just do it.”

 

Dean sighed. “I wish I could. But Mom’s in the wind, your assclown brother is in the wind...just running my mouth.”

 

Cas pulled Dean across the seat and into a half hug. Dean's body no longer tenses at his touch, relaxing into it instead. Dean's head dropped to his shoulder. He placed a tender kiss in the semi-spiked hair. 

 

“Is it too late?” Dean asked. He accidentally mused that aloud.

 

“For what?” Cas’ curiosity piqued.

 

“For us, Cas. To ride off into the sunset together.”

 

Cas thinks for a moment. He brings a hand up to caress Dean's stubbled jaw and stares into hopeful eyes. Dean shifts to face him, so close he’s nearly in his lap. Cas wants to say something, something profound and memorable. The words get caught in his throat so he does the next best thing.

 

There's no resistance from Dean when it happens. His bottom lip is captured between Cas’ and the top is barely brushed. It's a peck, followed by another and another until Dean is on his back on the front seat and the full weight of Cas’ torso is pressing him. 

 

It's a tight fit for two grown men but somehow they manage to run their fingers through each other's hair and find warm patches of skin with fingertips. Dean parts his lips, hoping Cas recognizes the invitation to deepen their kisses.

 

Cas is moaning and maybe Dean is too because he is too swept up in the moment. The tip of a tongue passes over his and soon he’s sucking it and tasting it. The excitement in his stomach courses lower and he starts to firm in his pants. His very human body seeks pleasure from Dean’s.

 

But he is pushed away. Dean scrambles back to a seated position, panting to catch his breath. “Not here, Cas,” He says. He surges forward for another kiss then exits the car, holding his hand out for Cas to come with him.

 

Dean weaves their fingers together, tugging Cas behind him through the garage and into the bunker. They stop every few feet to kiss again, barely making it to Dean's bedroom before clothes start to fall to the floor and shoes get kicked off and into walls. Dean locks the door behind them and has his fist curled up in Cas’ tie. 

 

“I want you, Cas,” he whispers before dropping his mouth to the angel's neck. He sucks softly at first then harder to the whimpers he hears. He feels how hard Cas had gotten.

 

“Dean, yes. Please.” Cas’ words are clipped. It _ ' _ s hard to concentrate with this kind of stimulation. He wants to feel Dean's skin against his so he skips over the foreplay of undressing with a flash of grace. 

 

Dean is caught off guard at first but he drops his hands, urging Cas to hop up and wrap his legs around him. Dean has one hand on a bare cheek and the other on Cas’ back as he walks them toward the bed. He lowers them down, carefully slotting their engorged flesh together so he can feel Cas’ heat throbbing with his. 

 

Cas widens his legs. He wants, no  _ needs _ Dean between them. He’s never slept with a man and he’s mostly sure Dean hasn't either. Still, his instinct is to submit, to be taken. Dean will be a kind and generous lover. He reaches down to grip Dean’s ass and pull him hard flush against him. 

 

“Tell me what you want,” Dean’s lips brush his throat with the words. He’s kissing and licking and drinking in everything that is Cas. 

 

Cas tosses his head back into the pillow when Dean flicks his tongue over his sensitive nipple. It sends more waves of arousal through his body. He has a his fingers wound tight in Dean's hair. “M-make love to me.”

 

The words echo in Dean's ears with the heavy cadence of his own pulse. He seeks Cas’ mouth, thanking it for speaking words he’d longed to hear. He reaches blindly for the drawer then rattles his hand around till he finds the shape and texture he was looking for.

 

He’s skilled at this. With just his right hand he can thumb open the lid, flip the bottle and squeeze, then twirl it around and close it again without spilling a drop. He keeps the liquid in his closed palm until his hand snakes between them to coat himself thoroughly. He lightly presses his finger into Cas’ cleft to guide himself to the opening. 

 

“Dean!” Cas cries out as he’s breached for the first time. He gasps in his breath, overwhelmed by all the new nerves being stimulated at once. He feels no pain, his threshold high from his grace. But he feels the stretch of Dean opening him up and filling him.  _ We are one _ , he thinks to himself. He would gladly lay just like that with Dean on top of him and inside of him exchanging kisses.

 

“Are you okay? Are you ready?” Dean asks. Cas never flinched and all he could see was pleasure on the angel’s face. His answer was a smile and a nod.

 

Cas felt the drag of Dean's thick shaft as it pulled almost all the way out of him. Then it snapped back all the way to the hilt in another swift move. This time the head connected to a spot inside him that made his legs quake when Dean hit it. His eyes went wide and his breath once more was stolen.

 

“Prostate, baby,” Dean smiled. He knows what he is aiming for know to bring Cas the most pleasure. But he also wants to take his time. He doesn't want it to end too quickly because it feels so amazing to him as well.

It's tight. Cas’ make have relaxed a little but those muscles squeezed at him. And hot. Not just the temperature but seeing Cas laying under him and hearing the delicious sounds of pleasure. Feeling Cas’ fingertips dig into his skin as he brought their bodies together in long, slow strokes. 

 

The kisses and touches keep them grounded to one another, neither can completely lose themselves. They work together, seeking to fulfill their partners’ desires whilst keeping their own at bay. Cas wants to come. He knows if Dean touches him or if he touches himself he’ll be done for. Dean just praises him, telling him how good he feels, how beautiful he is, how amazing it is to finally be together. 

 

Dean babbles these things over and over. His back and thighs are aching. His balls feel painfully full and he can't hold back any longer. He balances on one elbow and takes Cas in his hand. There's still just a bit of lube on his hand and plenty precum leaking from Cas’ slit to make it glide up and down the thick shaft. 

 

Cas tenses up. He can't control himself. Dean is still hitting his prostate and now there's a tight grip on his penis stroking in time with the thrusts. “I’m coming!” His wrecked voice rasped. He pumped through and over Dean's fingers and bit his bottom lip when he becomes over sensitive.

 

Dean feels free to release. He drops Cas’ member when he hears the hiss of discomfort and rides the pulses of Cas’ channel. His hips quake and give. He thinks for a moment he sees stars as he’s filling Cas with his seed. It takes a bit for his head to clear. He’s never had an orgasm so intense before.

 

They lay together. Dean refuses to voluntarily separate himself from Cas. But he softens and it's a sloppy mess and neither of them particularly want to get up to take a shower. Cas cheats again and uses his grace to clean them. 

 

Cas rolls over like he’s going to get up but Dean grabs his wrist to stop him and pull him back to the bed. Cas smiles and pulls the blankets back for them to nestle under.

 

“I’m tired, Cas.” Dean holds Cas to his bare chest.

 

“As am I, Dean,” Cas responds just as he did before. This time he thinks he wouldn't mind shutting his eyes and mind to the world for a few hours. It meant staying inside the bliss bubble with Dean.

 

“You still wanna run away with me?”

 

“Yes, but not today.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because I’m exactly where I want to be.”

  
Dean smiled. “Yeah, me too, Cas. Me too.”


End file.
